Molecular dynamics are being studied via pulse nuclear magnetic resonance techniques in condensed phases of macromolecules. Uniaxially oriented polypeptide liquid crystals are being investigated. The effect of the formation of a supramolecular structure in the polypeptide solution on solvent mobility can be observed. The anisotropy of solvent selfdiffusion and changes in nmr relaxation times are correlated with solvent-polypeptide interactions. Similar studies will be carried out on water-collagen in an attempt to provide more quantitative information about hydration of biopolymers.